


David Cook Can't Cook

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only David Cook could fuck up this badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David Cook Can't Cook

Neal glares at his dinner.

Or, really, his "dinner," because the quotations are very much fucking required.

This is all Dave's fault anyway. He should have known they had no food, and he should have known to go shopping, because - when the hell does Neal ever go shopping? Or he should have at least gotten some cash at the ATM like a fucking _adult_ instead of emptying his stupidly tight jean pockets and turning up like, fifty three cents. (To be fair, Neal only had a crumpled dollar, two dimes, twelve guitar picks, and lint in his pockets.)

So, anyway, Neal managed to find some ramen noodles in the back of their cupboards, because apparently they still live like college freshmen.

It would have been fine, too, if Dave hadn't managed to completely _fuck up_ cooking the ramen.

But, Dave was Dave and managed to do the impossible, and fuck up a fucking _three step program_ , where two of the steps involve unwrapping the ramen and putting it in the fucking microwave, so now Neal is sitting here, eating _soggy ramen_ and Dave isn't getting laid for like a week.

(Or, whatever, two days. Until he buys real fucking food, at least.)


End file.
